The Awakening of a Magus : L'Eveil d'un Mage
by ladysaturne
Summary: [Traduction] Post Tome 4, Harry acquiert de nouveaux pouvoirs, une nouvelle apparence. Mais les pouvoirs d'un Mage ne sont pas simples à controler, et ne rendent pas la vie facile. Voldemort est plus fort. Quelques perso. secondaires OC, quelques morts.
1. journée avec les Dursley

Voila !! Je me suis lancée dans l'entreprise périlleuse (surtout pour moi) de la traduction de fic. Vous trouverez la version originale dans mes favoris.  
  
Je ne suis donc pas l'auteur de cette magnifique fic mais Dreamer et ni elle ni moi ne possedons les Droits relatifs à Harry Potter. (J'ai laissé son propre disclaimer à la fin du chapitre.)  
  
J'ai gardé certain mots en anglais donc pour ceux qui ne les comprennent pas un petit lexique : Cruciatus = Doloris , Death Eaters = Mangemorts et heu... c'est tout pour l'instant !!  
  
J'espere que vous allez apprecier cette histoire autant que moi...

* * *

**The Awakening of a Magus **

**Prologue - Ven., 21 Juill - Jour 1  
**  
Un fil d'or connecta la baguette d'Harry à celle de Voldemort. Une cage dorée d'énergie les encercla. Grâce aux accords du chant du phénix, Harry se focalisa entièrement sur lui, concentré sur les perles de lumière enfilées le long du fil d'or, poussant les perles du côté de la baguette de Voldemort. Voldemort était choqué, apeuré : sa baguette trembla. Alors les ombres des victimes de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom sortirent de sa baguette...  
  
Et Harry Potter s'éveilla dans sa chambre de Privet Drive, tremblant et en sueur.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - Ven., 21 Juill - Jour 1**

**_ Journée avec les Dursley_  
**

Toutes les nuits de la semaine depuis qu'il était retourné chez les Dursley pour l'été, il revivait une partie de sa dernière confrontation avec Voldemort. Parfois, c'était le meurtre de Cédric Diggory ou l'incroyable et ardente douleur du sort Cruciatus. En plus, maintenant, il y avait ce moment où sa volonté, absolue et tenace, avait surpassé celle de Voldemort quand leur baguettes s'étaient connectées. Rétrospectivement, il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait accompli une telle chose, surtout après la douleur et la torture qui avaient précédé.  
  
Même s'il ne faisait pas encore jour, Harry décida de ne plus dormir et s'habilla. "Hmm." Harry regarda la taille de ses vêtements. "Oncle Vernon va faire une crise. Je dois faire une poussée de croissance. Je ne _pense_ pas que ma chemise et mon pantalon aient soudain rétrécis. Au moins je ne grandis pas du ventre, comme Dudley," marmonna-t-il, et il s'assis à la fenêtre. Il s'était habitué à regarder le lever du soleil, pensant au retour de Voldemort, et au rassemblement des Death Eaters.  
  
Quelques temps plus tard, alors qu'il admirait l'aurore, il entendis les Dursley remuer. "Argh ! Aujourd'hui c'est le jour où on va devoir emmener la remorque à la campagne et prendre tout le bric-à-brac qu'Oncle Vernon a hérité de sa cousine... ou était-ce sa tante... ou sa cousine par alliance. Et bien sûr, je vais devoir faire la majorité du travail. Oh, comme je voudrais pouvoir utiliser _Wingardium Leviosa_ pour ça." Il se rappela comment Hermione avait fait un cours aux autres sur la correcte prononciation lors de leur premier cours d'Enchantements. Harry se souria, puis décida d'essayer de rendre Tante Pétunia de bon... enfin de _meilleur_ poil... et de préparer le petit-dejeuner.  
  
Pétunia alla à la cuisine, vit Harry qui préparait déjà le petit-dejeuner, renifla, puis, se retourna pour accueillir Vernon et "mon _Dudlichounet_". Harry se demandait comment sa Tante Pétunia, sévère, cassante, et cruelle avec presque tout le monde, pouvait être la soeur de son adorable et aimante mère Lily.  
  
"Harry Potter !" beugla Vernon. "Tu ferais mieux de ne pas poser de problème aujourd'hui. Et tu as _intérêt_ à ne rien abîmer. On devrait pouvoir tirer une somme correcte en vendant le désordre de la cousine Laetitia. Il y a plein d'idiots dehors qui penseront que ce bric-à-brac vaut quelque chose." Se frottant les mains, Vernon souria de façon suffisante et gloussa, et Pétunia souriait largement.  
  
"Qu'est-ce-que tu vas m'acheter avec cet argent ?" grogna Dudley.  
  
Harry marmonna seulement, "Oui, Oncle Vernon," et se retourna pour finir de cuisiner.  
  
Après le petit-dejeuner, ils s'entassèrent tous dans la voiture, allèrent chez un collègue de Vernon, et empruntèrent une remorque ouverte avec des bâches et des cordes pour tout attacher. Le chemin pour la maison de campagne de la Cousine Laetitia fût encore deux heures de misère, mais ça n'avait rien de bien nouveau. Dudley l'embêtait et le poussait à bout, verbalement et de ses doigts rondelets, savourant le fait qu'Harry ne pouvait pas faire de magie ou il serait expulsé de son Poudlard adoré. Harry faisait juste de son mieux pour ignorer Dudley, fermant parfois ses yeux et respirant doucement et profondément pour se calmer.  
  
Une fois arrivés à la villa de Laetitia, Harry vit que quelqu'un avait tout emballé de manière assez efficace dans des boites, des caisses, des malles et autres. Évidemment, ni Tante Pétunia ni Dudley ne ferait rien d'autre qu'observer et faire des remarques désagréables sur son travail. L'Oncle Vernon ne ferait probablement pas grand chose non plus. Il était fort comme un boeuf mais il était tellement trop gros et déformé qu'il n'avait pas d'endurance à proprement parler.  
  
Dés qu'il fût sûr de ce qui devait partir, Harry commença à traîner les cartons vers la remorque. Pour se distraire, il pouvait se rappeler d'anciens matchs de Quidditch à l'école, même si de temps en temps, quelque chose semblait lui donner un sentiment de malaise pendant qu'il travaillait. On aurait dit qu'un orage se préparait, mais devrait s'éloigner de là où ils étaient. _Peut-être que c'est juste l'orage qui me tape sur les nerfs_, pensa Harry.  
  
"Harry Potter ! Je pensais t'avoir dit pas de problème," cria Vernon, puis baissa la voix et siffla, "Pas de _magie_ !"  
  
"Hein ?" grogna Harry alors qu'il lançait la malle sur la remorque. "Quelle magie ?"  
  
"Tu dois faire quelque chose de pas naturel, ou tu n'aurais _jamais_ pu manipuler cette malle. Il a fallut deux adultes pour la remonter du sous- sol." Vernon était déchiré entre la peur et le satisfaisant triomphe d'avoir soit-disant attrapé Harry en train de tricher.  
  
Tout ce qu'Harry put répondre fût, "Et bien je pense que je fais une poussée de croissance. Peut-être que je suis devenu un peu plus fort." Harry dépassa son oncle, retournant à la maison pour la prochaine caisse.  
  
Avec son visage tournant dans différents tons de rouge et de pourpre, Vernon attrapa l'épaule d'Harry avec une main, le faisant se retourner, et leva l'autre se préparant à récompenser Harry pour son insolence. Sans réfléchir, Harry rétablît sa position pour retrouver l'équilibre, et etendit sa main droite pour attraper le poignet de son oncle. Il sentit une vague de... quelque chose... d'énergie, le remplir.  
  
Le bras de son oncle s'arrêta comme s'il avait heurté un mur, son visage montrant l'étonnement, puis la douleur. Harry relâcha son poignet comme s'il était en feu, et vit que des marques commençaient déjà à apparaître là où avaient été les doigts d'Harry. "Je... Je ne voulais pas... J'ai fait ça ?" balbutia Harry, son regard allant du poignet de son oncle à sa propre main qu'il tenait en face de lui. L'énergie bouillait toujours en lui, gorgeant lentement toutes les parties de son corps, comme s'il devenait en quelque sorte conscient de chaque muscle, chaque tendon, os et jointure, même du sang pompé par son coeur emballé. Alors les éclairs zébrèrent le ciel entre les nuages noirs qui s'étaient amoncelés au-dessus d'eux sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.  
  
Vernon sursauta, observa un moment le ciel menaçant, et beugla, "Dudley, Pétunia, dans la maison. Toi, tu couvres la remorque et après j'ai deux mots à te dire, petit monstre." C'est alors qu'il entendirent Dudley crier. Il avait été fureter dans la remorque et fait tomber une caisse sur son pied. Pétunia courût jusqu'à la remorque, poussant des cris à propos de son pauvre chéri. A peine monta-t-elle dans la remorque, que la foudre frappa un énorme arbre près de la remorque. Harry ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi, mais il savait que l'orage et l'eclair n'étaient pas naturels, créés par la magie.  
  
Alors que le grand arbre tombait lentement sur la remorque, entre les cris de Dudley et de Pétunia, un éclat d'un violet intense se format autour d'Harry. Malgré la manière dont les Dursley le traitaient, il devait y avoir quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire. Levant une main brillante et tremblante, il prononça, dans une voix basse emphatique, "Non !". Un rayon de lumière violette surgit, s'engouffrant dans l'arbre tel des feux d'artifice. Puis la lumière et l'arbre disparurent comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé.  
  
Alors qu'il se regardait, choqué par la lumière brillante qui l'entourait toujours, il fût frappé de trois directions différentes : un eclair d'une couleur malsaine par le haut, et deux sortilèges magiques par les côtés. Les trois attaques frappèrent la brillante énergie violette, qui agit comme un bouclier. Harry leva instinctivement ses bras comme pour faire dévier les attaques, même si leur puissances ne l'avaient pas atteint. Des vrilles de lumière pourpre remontèrent la voie des attaques à haute vitesse. Harry vit les nuages de l'orage disparaître subitement, et entendit deux grands bruits secs et des cris de douleur. Les jambes d'Harry se plièrent. Il s'assit sur ses talons, les mains sur le sol, essoufflé, tentant de ne pas s'évanouir. L'éclat violet s'estompa.  
  
Deux figures apparurent entre la remorque et la maison. Regardant autour d'eux, elles se focalisèrent sur Harry. L'une d'entre elles déclara, "Harry Potter, vous savez que les élèves ne sont pas autorisés à faire de la magie en dehors de l'école !"

* * *

**(à suivre)   
**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Major characters and plot elements in the Harry Potter world through Year Four, and some from Year Five, belong to J.K.Rowling and are copyrighted by her. Any additional characters and plot elements are copyright 2003 by Helena Whitaker and are documented in the Author's Appendix. The Author's Appendix can be found on my website: helena.whitaker.name

* * *

**NdT :** si vous laissez une review, ce qui me ferait très plaisir, laissez moi votre mail que je vous reponde. Merci !! 

**NdT2 :** Je cherche un ou une Bétâ pour m'aider. Si jamais vous êtes interessé...


	2. arrêté !

Je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette magnifique fic mais Dreamer et ni elle ni moi ne possedons les Droits relatifs à Harry Potter. (J'ai laissé son propre disclaimer à la fin du chapitre.)  
  
J'ai gardé certain mots en anglais donc pour ceux qui ne les comprennent pas un petit lexique : Cruciatus, Crucio = Doloris ; Death Eaters = Mangemorts ; Magus, Magi : Mage (je vais garder le terme Magus lorsqu'il est utilisé comme un titre)  
  
Avant de vous laisser lire la suite un petit mot sur les reviews... Tout d'abord...Whouahou !! 5 en une journée !! Vous pouvez pas savoir combien ça me fait plaisir mes amis !! Merci Merci !!  
  
**Alpo :** leve les mains en signe d'innocence... Je suis pas sadique c'est pas moi je le jure !! C'est tout la faute à Dreamer moi j'arrête les chapitres là où ELLE elle les arrête... Moi je suis que traductrice sur ce coup là...

**Roxanne :** Coucou !! Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu tu verras la suite est encore mieux. Pour l'histoire de Bétâ maile-moi (l'adresse est dans le profil) Tu es bonne en anglais?

**Onarluca :** une review de la maman d'Eden !! trop contente !! Sinon tu avais hâte de lire la suite? Je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre j'espere... lol sinon pour l'instant il y a 40 chapitres mais ce n'est pas fini (j'attends d'ailleurs la suite qui a été promise pour bientôt). Niveau update là j'ai 15 jours de libre avant de partir en vacances donc je vais essayer de mettre le plus de chapitres possible. Apres on verra...

**Jina :** c'est justement pour aider ceux qui ont du mal avec l'anglais que je la traduis... Tu admetteras que ce serait dommage qu'ils ratent une histoire comme celle-là juste à cause d'un bête probleme de langue.

**Juliepotter :** contente que tu ai aimé tu voulais la suite te voila servie !!  
  
Encore merci pour vos encouragements... Et maintenant... Voila le chapitre 2 !!!  
  
**The Awakening of a Magus **

**Chapitre 2 - Ven., 21 Juill - Jour 1**

**_Arrête !_  
**  
"Je suis Erasmus Trelawney, un Oubliateur de la Section d'Annulation des Accidents Magiques, et c'est ma partenaire, Sylvia Forester, une Auror du Département de la Mise en Application des Lois Magiques. Il y a eu une utilisation importante de magie ici, et je veux savoir ce qui ce passe. Et il va falloir s'occuper de ces Moldus."  
  
"Non !" Haleta Harry. Il se releva doucement et se débrouilla pour parler. "Orage Magique... Death Eaters ! Et laissez les Dursley tranquille. Ils savent déjà pour les sorciers." Harry se stabilisa finalement et s'adressa à l'Auror, qui n'avait toujours rien dit. "Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que j'ai fait, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Ma famille était en danger, et puis j'ai été attaqué par la magie." Tous les trois Dursley regardèrent Harry, surpris qu'il les ait appelés sa famille et les ai protégés, même si _c'était_ en utilisant la magie.  
  
Sylvia s'approcha d'Harry avec un sourire rassurant. "Erasmus, je propose que tu ailles avec Harry et qu'il t'explique ce qui ce passe. Je vais emmener les Moldus à l'intérieur et recueillir leur version de l'histoire. Nous avons besoin de savoir ce qu'étaient ces flux de puissance."  
  
Erasmus s'approcha de Sylvia. "Mais il a dit qu'il y avait des Death Eaters dans le coin. Toi, en tant qu'Auror, tu devrais être celle qui cherche la magie, et moi en tant qu'Oubliateur devrais m'occuper des Moldus" dit-il d'un ton rude dans un chuchotement.  
  
"Relax, 'Ras ! Quoique Potter ai fait ici les a mis hors d'état de nuire ou les a fait fuir. Je le _sais_," déclara tranquillement Sylvia avec un petit sourire. "Maintenant venez... Dursley, c'est ça ? Allons à l'intérieur pour avoir une gentille, tranquille discussion." Même si elle n'avait possédé une magie puissante, Sylvia Forester avait une manière d'être, une calme autorité qui mettait un sorcier ou un Moldu en confiance.

* * *

"Laissez-moi vous dire que nous ne voulons rien avoir affaire avec des sorciers et des sorcières !" Tempêta faiblement Vernon.  
  
"Je ne savais pas que les sorcières pouvaient être _mignonnes_," murmura Dudley à son père qui lui donna un coup sur la tête pour un tel commentaire traitreux.  
  
Vernon dit alors, "J'exige que vous nous relâchiez immédiatement !"  
  
Sylvia souris simplement. "Vous n'êtes pas prisonnier, vous savez. Je veux juste savoir ce qui s'est passé de votre point de vue. Mais je suggère que vous rentriez chez vous après ça. Quoique vous ayez à faire ici, il vaudrai mieux que vous ne soyez pas dans le coin pendant qu'on enquête. Asseyez- vous. _Asseyez_-vous. Voulez-vous du thé ?" Offrit Sylvia comme ils s'installaient sur le meuble couvert d'une housse du salon.  
  
Avec hauteur, Pétunia dit, "Il n'y a rien dans la cuisine. La propriétaire est décédée récemment et nous sommes venus chercher l'héritage de mon Vernon chéri."  
  
"Et bien c'est pas grave. Nous pouvons toujours avoir du thé. Des scones ? [1]" demanda Sylvia en sortant sa baguette. Un adorable service à thé apparu sur la table, incluant ce qui semblait être et sentait comme des scones tous justes sortis du four. "Maintenant, Mme Dursley, Je sais que ce n'est pas très correct de parler travail en servant le thé, donc si vous vouliez avoir l'amabilité, je pourrais commencer et ainsi finir plus tôt, hmm ?"  
  
Pendant que Pétunia faisait le service avec précaution, Sylvia commença par Vernon. "Bien, Je voudrais que vous me décriviez tout ce qui viens de ce passer, depuis la première magie que vous avez remarquée. Et, s'il-vous- plait, je voudrais que votre femme et votre fils attendent que vous ayez fini avant d'apporter leur contribution. Merci beaucoup."  
  
Il était dur de résister à Sylvia en temps normal, et elle avait ajouté un petit sort Fait-Moi-Confiance sous son souffle. Vernon parla de quand il avait attrapé Harry en train manifestement d'utiliser la magie pour l'aider à bouger la malle, "même si le petit mon-... le garçon l'a nié." Puis il parla de l'eclair, de l'arbre tombant sur la remorque et sa femme et son fils, de la lumière pourpre. A ce moment-là, il tremblait et Sylvia attendit qu'il se ressaisisse. Puis il tenta de décrire l'attaque, même s'il se dirigeait vers la remorque quand ça s'était passé, et qu'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il avait vu.  
  
Pétunia confirma tranquillement l'histoire de Vernon tout en sirotant son thé dans une tasse tremblante et Dudley acquiesçait juste de la tête, disant "Uh huh !" encore et encore tout en fourrant des scones dans sa bouche.  
  
La charmante Auror se leva et arpenta lentement la pièce, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle avait entendu. "Vous êtes sûr à propos de la lumière violette autour de lui ? Pas bleue ou une autre couleur ?" Comme Vernon crachait qu'il avait une vue parfaite, Sylvia agita sa main. "Oui, oui bien sûr que vous êtes sûr.. C'est juste si... inhabituel. Et il n'avait pas sa baguette ?"  
  
Pétunia se redressa et déclara, "Nous ne lui permettons pas d'utiliser ses instruments bizarres, je dois vous le dire. C'est juste si... anormal." Sa voix s'estompa lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle était en train de dire et à qui.  
  
Plus de pas. "Quel âge a Harry ?" demanda-t-elle finalement aux Dursley.  
  
"Oh, 14 ans... je pense. Il a son anniversaire quelque part durant l'été, donc, presque 15, n'est-ce pas Vernon ?" Pétunia tentait d'être nonchalante. "Notre Dudley chéri a déjà 15 ans n'est-ce pas mon coeur ?"  
  
Avec un sourire écoeuré, Sylvia recommença à arpenter la pièce. Ils ne savaient même pas quand était l'anniversaire d'Harry ? Pour l'instant, les Dursley la regardaient seulement marcher, les têtes allant de gauche à droite comme pour un match de tennis.  
  
Sylvia commença à marmonner. "Même pas 15 ans ! Impossible ! Le plus jeune de l'Histoire avait 25 ans. Mais... une aura violette et pas de baguette. Et les résidus de magie étaient considérables. On a enregistré une énorme dépense de magie, presque hors mesure. Ah, mais il _est_ Harry Potter, après tout. Ça pourrait expliquer tellement de choses." Elle s'arrêta, et leva sa baguette, changea d'avis et dit, "Excusez-moi, je dois envoyer un message magique et je suis sûre que vous préféreriez que je ne le fasse pas devant vous. Je peux voir que la magie vous rends très... inconfortable. Attendez ici, s'il-vous-plait."  
  
Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte, elle entendis Dudley chuchoter, "Mais les scones étaient si _bon_ !"

* * *

"Bien alors, Potter, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire à propos d'un Orage Sorcier et de Death Eaters ? Je te préviens, je le saurais si tu essayes de m'avoir !" déclara Erasmus.  
  
"Et ben, monsieur, j'étais en train de... me disputer avec mon Oncle Vernon... là-bas." Comme Erasmus lui faisait signe de continuer, il alla se placer là où Vernon l'avait stoppé. "Il y a eu cette foudre qui nous a fait sursauter. Et cet orage malsain était juste au-dessus de nous. Mais il n'aurait pas pu être là, vous voyez, puisque je l'avait vu s'en aller par là-bas, et les orages ne font jamais demi-tour. Oncle Vernon a appelé les autres pour s'abriter de l'orage, mais Dudley était coincé dans la remorque et Tante Pétunia essayait de l'en sortir. Alors un autre eclair a frappé l'arbre près de la remorque."  
  
"Il n'y a pas d'arbre près de la remorque, qu'il soit sain ou endommagé," insista Erasmus, en regardant dans cette direction.  
  
"Ben, c'est parce qu'il n'y est plus maintenant." Harry baissa la tête, le disant d'une petite voix. "C'est là que je ne comprends pas ce qui c'est passé. Cette lumière violette s'est formée tout autour de moi, et je pense à l'intérieur de moi, et quand j'ai vu cet étrange eclair tomber sur l'arbre, tout a ralenti. Je savais que je devait tenter quelque chose, mais ma baguette est gardée à la maison, puisque je ne peux pas l'utiliser en dehors de l'école. J'ai en quelque sorte... tendu le bras et la lumière violette a frappé l'arbre, et l'arbre... a disparu dans une explosion d'étincelles violettes. Puis une autre foudre m'a frappé en même temps que deux sorts. La lumière violette a bloqué les attaques, puis est remontée à leur sources. L'orage a disparu et les deux Death Eaters ont été frappés par les sorts qu'ils m'ont envoyé. Puis l'éclat est parti et vous êtes apparus tout les deux. Mais je ne comprend pas. Je n'avais pas ma baguette, et je n'ai pas utilisé d'incantations."  
  
L'Oubliateur expérimentait une accélération des battements de son coeur et un assèchement de la bouche alors qu'Harry décrivait tranquillement ce qu'il avait fait. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés comme il pensait, _"C'est pas possible ! Mais comment pourrait-il même connaître la Magie Brute pour la décrire si bien ? Seuls les gens du Ministère savent quelque chose sur les légendes des Magi, et pas tous les connaissent, en plus. Mais est-_il _un Mage ? Un écolier ? Je suis en dehors de mes compétences là. Je me demande si ces Moldus vont confirmer son histoire." Puis il regarda de nouveau Harry_. Ils étaient tous deux restés silencieux pendent quelques minutes. "Comment sait-tu que c'était des Death Eaters ?" demanda Erasmus doucement, demandant mais sans provoquer.  
  
"Quand les sorts ont frappé, ils ne sont pas vraiment arrivés, mais je les ai reconnus tout les deux. Il y en a un qui a envoyé un sort _Crucio_... je pense qu'il est toujours vivant... et l'autre était... l_'Avada Kedavra_... il n'est pas... vivant, bien sûr. Quelque part je suis sûr de ça." Harry regardait au loin, parlant d'une voix sans émotion, presque sous le choc alors qu'il commençait à réaliser ce qu'il avait fait, et avec si peu d'efforts... jusqu'à ce que se soit fini, bien sûr.  
  
"Montre moi où ils sont, Harry," demanda Erasmus doucement. Il ne vit pas Sylvia sortir de la villa alors qu'ils contournaient un massif d'arbres.  
  
[1] Les scones sont des gâteaux anglais servis avec le th

* * *

**(à suivre) **

****

* * *

  
**Disclaimer:** Major characters and plot elements in the Harry Potter world through Year Four, and some from Year Five, belong to J.K.Rowling and are copyrighted by her. Any additional characters and plot elements are copyright 2003 by Helena Whitaker and are documented in the Author's Appendix. The Author's Appendix can be found on my website: helena.whitaker.name

* * *

NdT : si vous laissez une review, ce qui me ferait très plaisir, laissez moi votre mail que je vous reponde. Merci !! 


	3. Code Pourpre

Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour updater mais ce chapitre était vraiment pas facile à traduire et j'ai dû avoir un recourt intensif à ma bétâ adoré ( Kizû à toi Nahum !!!) pour rendre le chapitre lisible dans un français correct.  
  
Je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette magnifique fic mais Dreamer et ni elle ni moi ne possédons les Droits relatifs à Harry Potter. (J'ai laissé son propre disclaimer à la fin du chapitre.)  
  
Les Réponses aux Reviews :  
  
Onarluca : merci pour tes compliments et je te rassure je vais finir l'histoire je n'aime pas arrêter quelque chose que j'ai commencée.

JOB3-14 : je fais de mon mieux pour qu'il n'y ai pas de fautes (j'ai horreur des fics pleines de fautes alors...) c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que ce chapitre a tard

Marie : Si tu peux lire l'anglais alors n'hesite pas vas voir et tu n'auras pas à attendre ma traduction !!! (mais bon je te jete pas dehors hein viens lire ma traduction aussi l'un n'mpeche pas l'autre...)

Lunenoire : j'avais pas vu la case review anonymes... j'ai reglé le probleme et oui son année ne sera pas de tout repos loin de là...

Alex : comme je l'ai dit à Lunenoire en effet je n'avais pas vu la case... et oui un Mage... mais il faut dire qu'il ne fait jamais rien comme tout le monde alors pourquoi pas?

Alpo : ben non elle est pas de moi (j'aurai bien aimé remarque) et je transmetterai tes compliments à Dreamer . Bisou à toi aussi

White Wolf : les updates c'est des que j'ai fini (et aussi aprés bétâ- lecture) je voulais faire un chapitre tout les 2-3 jours mais le chap 3 m'a fait des miseres donc je prefere ne plus me prononcer.

* * *

J'ai gardé certains termes anglais donc pour ceux qui ne les comprennent pas un petit lexique : Cruciatus, Crucio = Doloris ; Death Eaters = Mangemorts ; Magus, Magi = Mage (je vais garder le terme Magus lorsqu'il est utilisé comme un titre) ; Tom Riddle = Tom Jedusor  
  
**The Awakening of a Magus  
  
Chapitre 3 - Ven., 21 Juill - Jour 1  
  
_Code Pourpre_  
**  
Sylvia marmonnait toujours pour elle-même. "Une mauvaise habitude, ça, ma fille," se dit-elle. Eh bien, elle avait le rare honneur et fardeau d'être dans l' équipe qui était tombée sur le premier Mage depuis 600 ans. Et selon les archives, ce dernier, du 14eme siècle, était le plus faible de lot, si l'on pouvait même dans nos rêves les plus fous qualifier un Magus comme faible. "Voyons voir... si je me rappelle les recherches d'Albus correctement, il y a eu 6 Mages durant les derniers quatre mille ans et quelques. Je sais que Fudge va piquer une crise, mais c'est mon droit par décret du Ministère de choisir le Mentor pour un Mage nouvellement éveillé en temps que membre le plus gradé de l'équipe des découvreurs. Il faut que ce soit Albus Dumbledore, même si le Mage en question n'est pas Harry Potter."  
  
Elle sortit son amulette avec sa main gauche. Elle était d'ordinaire utilisée pour communiquer avec d'autres membres du Ministère, mais dans son cas, elle était aussi spécialement connectée au directeur de Poudlard, pour lui permettre de passer les défenses redoutables de l'école. Comme elle l'inclinait légèrement vers le haut, le disque d'onyx, monté sur de l'argent, brilla d'un éclat sombre. Avec sa baguette, elle forma un cercle devant elle, d'environ deux pieds de diamètre, trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, puis elle prononca l'incantation. _"Telesensorium ad Albus ab Sylvia"_ Le cercle se remplit d'une fumée grise.  
  
Une voix distinguée murmura depuis le cercle. _"Quis vocatus"_ (Qui appelle ?). De l'autre côté du sort, Albus Dumbledore entendit la voix de Sylvia prononcer la dernière partie du sort _"ab Sylvia"_ (de la part de Sylvia). _"Volo !"_ Albus accepta avec joie l'appel et la fumée grise s'éclaircit pour que l'un voie l'autre à l'intérieur du cercle.  
  
"Sylvia, ma chérie, ça faisait bien longtemps ! Mais considérant que c'est seulement la seconde fois depuis dix ans que tu es au Ministère que tu m'appelles ainsi, je dois te demander, que se passe-t-il , mon enfant ?" la voix de Dumbledore passa de joyeuse à inquiéte.  
  
"Même à travers ce sort, je préfère ne pas en dire trop. Je te demanderai juste de te rappeler ces recherches que tu as faites pour surpasser Amalthea, celles par lesquelles j'étais tellement fascinée" Sylvia haïssait être aussi évasive. "Je suis sur la scène d'une démonstration pratique sur le sujet."  
  
" Par les Puissances supérieures ! En es-tu sûre ?" Dumbledore semblait en même temps excité, stupéfait, et légèrement apeuré. "S'il-te-plait ne me dit pas que c'est..."  
  
"Non ! Je sais que tu as toujours redouté cette possibilité, mais non, ce n'est pas... Tom." se dépêcha de le rassurer Sylvia. Non, ce n'était définitivement pas Voldemort. Dumbledore avait toujours eu peur que Tom Riddle/Voldemort puisse évoluer en un Mage et qu'il devienne impossible de le stopper. Il avait quelque part pressenti que le prochain Mage s'éveillerait de son vivant. "Quand peux -tu est-ce que tu peux être là? Il faut que tu sois le Mentor !"  
  
"Donne-moi dix minutes : cinq pour expliquer à Minerva pourquoi je pars, et encore cinq pour sortir de l'enceinte de l'ecole afin que je puisse transplaner. Je te rappellerai dans dix minutes pour utiliser le cercle et ainsi te rejoindre. Tu es sur le terrain Moldu, n'est-ce pas?"  
  
"Oui. Je t'attendrai. Erasmus est avec... lui... recueillant sa description des récents évènements. Je viens juste de finir d'interroger quelques témoins Moldus." Sylvia recommença des va-et-vient. "Oui, je sais que ça a l'air étrange, étant donné nos fonctions au Ministère, mais ces Moldus connaissaient déjà le monde sorcier et sont assez intolérants, et tu sais combien Erasmus peut s'énerver dans une telle situation. Appelle vite d'accord?"  
  
"Aussi vite que possible, mon enfant. _Finis !_ " Dumbledore ferma la connection.

* * *

"Monsieur, je me demandais..." demanda Harry alors qu'ils marchaient entre les arbres vers le Death Eater décédé. "Vous avez dit que vous vous appeliez Trelawney ?"  
  
Erasmus gloussa. "Bien sûr tu as rencontré Sibylle. Tu es à Poudlard depuis... quoi... quatre ans ?"  
  
"Oui monsieur," répondit Harry.  
  
"Et bien, elle t'a mentionné plusieurs fois, clamant toujours qu'elle avait prédit chaque... aventure... que tu as eu. Je doute qu'elle aie prévu celle- là. Ah eh bien. Même si c'est ma sœur, j'ai bien peur qu'elle soit un exemple du dicton : "Ceux qui ne peuvent pas enseignent". Un sourire mélancolique passa sur le visage d'Erasmus à la pensée de son excentrique soeur.  
  
"En tout cas, elle a eu au moins une authentique prédiction." Harry sentait bizarrement qu'il devait dire à cet homme que sa soeur adorée n'était pas totalement un escroc.  
  
"Non ! Tu plaisantes !" ricana légèrement Erasmus, chose qu'il faisait rarement.  
  
"Oui, était complètement différent par rapport à d'habitude et quand je lui ai dit, Le Professeur Dumbledore a reconnu que c'en était une vraie... pour une fois. Et que c'était déjà arrivé une fois avant." Harry sourit aussi, une chose dont il ne s'était pas senti capable de faire. Puis il s'arrêta soudainement. "Il est par là monsieur." Harry désigna une clairière juste devant eux.  
  
Ils s'approchèrent lentement. Le Death Eater était couché sur le sol, sa baguette éclatée de telle sorte qu'il n'en restait rien d'autre qu'un morceau agrippé par une main carbonisée. Son visage présentait les signes caractéristiques du Sort de la Mort... terreur, agonie, et un faible éclat vert écœurant. Erasmus se pencha sur lui pour examiner le corps, puis retira vivement sa main. "Harry, il y a une grosse concentration de magie résiduelle ici. Je pense à un sort d'entrave. Je sais qu'il est encore trop tôt pour te demander d'essayer, mais je dois te demander d'enlever l'entrave pour que je puisse l'examiner, et que nous puissions bouger le corps."  
  
Harry inspira profondément. "Je ne sais pas quoi faire."  
  
"Si j'ai raison sur ce qui t'es arrivé, il doit y avoir une sorte de connaissance innée en toi. Essayes de te detendre, et mobilises un petite partie de l'aura violette, disons juste un peu dans une main. Puis, essayes de voir des traces de violet sur le corps, et retires-les." Harry tressaillit au terme 'le corps'. "Harry ! Ne le prends pas comme ça ! Cet homme a utilisé un Impardonnable, servit le plus maléfique sorcier du millénaire, et tu n'as aucune raison de te sentir coupable d'avoir renvoyé le sort en te défendant. Maintenant, essaye ce que je t'ai dis. Potter ! Allez ! Dis-toi que c'est un examen de Poudlard !"  
  
La claque verbale d'Erasmus produisit ses effets. Harry respira lentement, se détendant, et alors qu'il tendait la main, elle commença à briller doucement en une brume violette. Il remua ses doigts, et des vrilles de lumière pourpre apparurent comme une toile autour du corps. Elles se dénouaient lentement et furent attirées par l'éclat autour de sa main. Quand les vrilles furent toutes absorbées, l'éclat s'estompa.  
  
"Bien joué, Harry ! Tu vois, je savais que tu pouvais le contrôler." Les mots d'Erasmus allégèrent le fardeau d'Harry, soulageant un peu sa peur d'être devenu un phénomène hors de contrôle de quelque espece.  
  
Maintenant il pouvait sentir le pouvoir pulser en lui plus clairement, plus de pouvoir qu'il n'avait même rêvé que ce soit possible.l Comme une lame de fond, mais il savait que, même si... _quand_ il ferait des erreurs en apprenant à utiliser cette puissance, il ne pourrait pas totalement perdre le contrôle. _Vas-y juste doucement... _pensa Harry.  
  
Erasmus plaça sa propre entrave sur le corps en prévision de l'appel d'une équipe du Ministère. "Allons vérifier l'état de l'autre avant que j'appelle l'équipe de nettoyage."  
  
L'autre Death Eater était couché dans la même position, la baguette éclatée, le visage agonisant, mais, "Oh Seigneur, je n'avais pas remarqué que c'était une femme !" Harry secoua sa tête doucement, douloureusement.  
  
"Oh Matilda, comment as-tu pu ?" Erasmus reconnu la femme toute chiffonnée comme une Oubliateur de son département au Ministère. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle ait attaqué Harry. Erasmus avait rapidement développé une confiance inébranlable en Harry. "Harry, Dés que tu es prêt enlève ton entrave." Erasmus ne plaisantait pas quand il disait qu' il le saurait si Harry se fichait de lui. C'était son don, une sorte de détecteur de mensonge. Il savait si on lui mentait, même s'il ne savait pas quelle vérité se cachait sous le mensonge. Mais il ne connaissait pas très bien Matilda, et les conversations qu'ils avaient eues n'avaient jamais portées sur des sujets qui pourraient lui permettre de découvrir son lien avec Voldemort.  
  
Plus confiant cette fois, Harry retira les vrilles qui ligotaient Matilda. Il apparut qu'elles avaient quelques qualités d'un sort suspensif, car elle inspira lourdement alors que l'entrave fut défaite et commença à trembler et à geindre de douleur. "Non ! Personne ne devrait subir ce sort," déclara- t-il, se rappelant qu'il avait enduré des _Crucio_ répétitifs il y a quelques semaines, étendu aux pieds de Voldemort. Il leva ses deux mains, paumes vers le bas. L'éclat violet s'intensifia et baigna Matilda dans une atmosphère scintillante. Elle s'arrêta de trembler et un peu plus tard, respirait tranquillement dans un profond sommeil.  
  
Erasmus pouvait à peine respirer lui-même. Harry avait annulé les effets du _Crucio_, un sort apparemment grandement amplifié par le bouclier de Mage qui avait protégé Harry. Il se dit _S'il y a quelqu'un au monde en qui je peux avoir confiance pour les pouvoirs des Magi, c'est ce jeune homme. Il essaye même d'éviter la douleur à ses ennemis.  
_  
Erasmus ligota le Death Eater, puis se releva et se tourna vers Harry. "Il est temps d'appeler l'équipe de nettoyage, Harry. Ce serait mieux si tu n'étais pas là. Il y a un décret du Ministère qui dit qu'un... quelqu'un comme toi... doit être tenu au secret jusqu'a ce que tu t'adaptes à la situation."  
  
Harry leva les yeux et regarda Erasmus. "Alors vous _savez_ ce qui m'arrive ! Dites-moi !" Tout à son anxiété, Harry ne réalisa pas que ses yeux avaient commencé à briller d'un vert émeraude lumineux tacheté d'éclat violets.  
  
Erasmus se sentit devenir plus courageux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans sa vie. "Harry, aies confiance en moi. Ce n'est pas à moi de te l'expliquer, mais oui je crois que je sais ce qui ce passe. Puisque Sylvia est la plus gradée de notre équipe, je m'attends à ce que si ces Moldus peuvent confirmer la moitié de ce qui est arrivé, elle contacte quelqu'un qui prendra les choses en main et tout expliquer. S'il-te-plait Harry. Aie confiance en moi comme j'ai maintenant confiance en toi."  
  
Harry etait stupefait. Erasmus avait _confiance_ en lui, même après avoir vu ce qu'il était devenu, alors même qu'Harry était pas sûr qu'il se faisait confiance lui-même? La dernière de ses plus profondes peurs disparut. Il était toujours prudent...qui ne le serait pas avec tant de puissance couvant en lui... mais il s'accrocha à la foi qu'Erasmus plaçait en lui comme à une ligne de conduite. "Merci, Erasmus," murmura Harry. Puis avec une voix ferme, "Oui, bien sûr que j'ai confiance en vous et en Mlle Forester monsieur. Dois-je retourner à la villa, dans ce cas ?"  
  
Erasmus acquieça tandis qu'il sortait une amulette de sous sa chemise, une jumelle de celle que Sylvia avait utilisé pour contacter Dumbledore, même s'il ne le savait pas encore. Alors qu'Harry repartait à travers les arbres, il entendit Erasmus lancer le _Telesensorium_ et parler à quelqu'un. Il s'arrêta pour écouter. "J'ai arrêté un couple de Death Eaters. En fait, un vivant et un mort."  
  
"Que diable se passe-t-il là-bas, Erasmus ?" vînt une voix diminuée.  
  
"Pas de questions, camarade, c'est un Code Pourpre." dit Erasmus, retrouvant un peu du ton pompeux qu'Harry avait entendu au debout.  
  
"Tu plaisantes, mec! Ca fait plus de 600 ans depuis le dernier..."  
  
"Je suis sérieux !" dit froidement Erasmus. "Ne connais-tu pas la peine encourue pour avoir déclenché abusivement un Code Pourpre ? Envoies juste quelqu'un pour s'occuper des effets secondaires, eh?"  
  
"Dis, qui c'est, 'Ras mon vieux copain, mon vieil ami." La faible voix était devenu cajoleuse.  
  
"Tu sais fichtrement bien que l'identité d'un Code Pourpre, même son existence, est le secret le plus hautement classé, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entraîné et prêt à se révéler. Décret du Ministère, et simplement le bon sens aussi." Erasmus perdait patience envers son bruyant collègue. "Envoies juste équipe de nettoyage. _Maintenant !"_ cria-t-il.  
  
Les pensées d'Harry s'emballèrent. Il était 'class' ? "Bigre ! Je ne pense pas que les Dursley vont s'en tirer sans un charme de mémoire cette fois- ci", murmura-t-il. Plus il y pensait, plus le plus sûr serait qu'ils ne se rappellent pas ce qui était passé. Ils avaient été en danger à cause de lui. Il haïssait la façon dont ils le traitaient, mais s' il avait souvent rêvé d'une vengeance de n'importe quelle sorte, il ne voulait pas ça. Il devrait insister pour qu'on lui trouve un endroit plus sûr où vivre cet été, où ceux qui l'entourent ne seraient pas sans défense contre ses ennemis. Où ceux qui l'entourent ne seraient pas en danger à cause de quelque soit la puissance qui grandissait en lui.

* * *

Le cercle gris se forma devant Sylvia. "Enfin ! _Volo !"_ s'écria-t-elle, sautant la partie interrogative du rituel jusqu'à la partie répondre-à- l'appel.  
  
La voix de Dumbledore gloussa alors que son visage apparut. "Je suppose que tu es prête, ma chérie." Il tentait vaillamment de se retenir de rire. Il aimait vraiment cette fille, ressemblant tellement à Amalthea autant par le caractère que par l'apparence.  
  
_"Vidi !"_ (je vois) claqua la voix de Sylvia. Le cercle s'élargit jusqu'à atteindre 7 pieds de diamètre.  
  
_"Veni !"_ (je viens) psalmodia Dumbledore, alors qu'il marchait à travers le cercle dilaté, lequel se réduisit ? à rien après qu'il soit passé.  
  
"C'est bon de te voir, Oncle Albus !" Sylvia sauta presque dans les bras du vénérable directeur.  
  
"Professeur Dumbledore ?" glapit la voix d'Harry comme il se tenait en arrière après avoir tourné au coin de la villa.

* * *

**(à suivre)**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Major characters and plot elements in the Harry Potter world through Year Four, and some from Year Five, belong to J.K.Rowling and are copyrighted by her. Any additional characters and plot elements are copyright 2003 by Helena Whitaker and are documented in the Author's Appendix. The Author's Appendix can be found on my website: helena.whitaker.name

* * *

**NdT :** si vous laissez une review, ce qui me ferait très plaisir, laissez moi votre mail que je vous reponde. Merci !! 


	4. fins et commencements

Mmmmmh bonjour? #se cache derrière sa chaise pour éviter les objets envoyés par les lecteurs en colère# Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente (surtout avec La Fin du chap 3!!) mais, outre un mois de vacances où je n'ai pas eu d'accès a un ordinateur (alors que j'aurai du... fichus virus !!!) c'est maintenant au tour du mien de faire des siennes... Je profite qu'il daigne marcher 5mn pour poster le chapitre.

Merci à ceux qui ont laissé une review (j'ai mis une review-réponse pour pas gêner l'histoire)

Un dernier petit mot ou plutot une petite pub : je profite qu'elle m'a laissé une review pour vous conseiller les fics traduites par Leena (cf mes auteurs favoris) elles sont vraiment super...

Bon j'arrête là mon blabla... Enjoy !!!

Disclaimer : Je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette magnifique fic mais Dreamer et ni elle ni moi ne possédons les Droits relatifs à Harry Potter. (J'ai laissé son propre disclaimer à la fin du chapitre.)  
  
J'ai gardé certains termes anglais donc pour ceux qui ne les comprennent pas un petit lexique : Cruciatus, Crucio = Endoloris, Doloris ; Death Eaters = Mangemorts ; Magus, Magi = Mage (je vais garder le terme Magus lorsqu'il est utilisé comme un titre) ; Tom Riddle = Tom Jedusor

* * *

**The Awakening of a Magus**

**Chapitre 4 - Ven., 21 Juill. - Jour 1 **

_**Fins et Commencements**_

"Harry ?" Par dessus l'épaule de Sylvia, Dumbledore regarda le garçon, non, le jeune homme, qui se tenait devant lui. Même s'il n'y avait que quelques semaines depuis qu'il avait vu Harry pour la dernière fois, le Directeur pouvait voir, pouvait _sentir_ les changements. Harry avait l'air plus grand, plus large, plus agé, plus sûr de lui et encore plus accablé que jamais. Dumbledore pouvait sentir le pouvoir bouillir en lui, et il n'y avait aucun doute que c'était le Magus nouvellement eveillé. "Harry. J'aurai dû deviner tout de suite que je te trouverai içi. Cela explique tant de choses."

"Oui, Oncle Albus, tu aurai du," Sylvia souria alors qu'elle le relachait.

"Oncle?" Harry s'approcha d'eux, son regard passant du directeur à l'Auror.

"Pour être plus précis, l'arrière-grand-mère de Sylvia était ma soeur cadette, Amalthea. Oui, Harry, je suis encore plus vieux que j'en ai l'air !" Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillaient. "Sylvia m'a appellée pour être ton Mentor, Harry, ce qui en quelque sorte n'a rien de nouveau. Je présume que les Dursley sont les témoins que tu a mentionnés Sylvia?"

"Oui. Ce sont des Moldus de la _pire_ espèce tu sais. Ils ne se donnent même pas la peine de se rappeller la date d'anniversaire d'Harry. Ils seraient étouffants pour un jeune sorcier ordinaire, sans parler d'un ... d'un sorcier comme Harry." Le ton de Sylvia montrait clairement son dégout pour les Dursley.

"Hmmm." Dumbledore sembla pensif. "Minerva a dit la même chose il y a presque 14 ans... des Moldus de la _pire_ espèce. Ah et bien le passé est juste ce qu'il est : du passé. Maintenant, Harry. Normalement, nous n'utiliserions pas de charmes de mémoire sur ta famille, mais cette fois, il va être nécessaire de changer les détails de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui pour qu'ils ne se rappellent rien d'autre que ce qu'un sorcier normal serait capable de faire. Nous allons peut-être leur faire penser que tu avais ta baguette avec toi, et en faire découler quoique tu ai fait içi. Et je veux t'emmener à l'école. Immédiatement. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez tous dehors quand la magie a commencé?"

"On collectait des trucs que l'Oncle Vernon a hérité de sa cousine, Laetitia. Il reste juste trois ou quatre caisses à charger." Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux nerveusement; essayant de ne pas sauter de joie à l'idée de retourner à Poudlard, même si l'école était presque entierement vide en cette période de l'année. "Monsieur, j'ai entendu M. Trelawney parlant de moi à quelqu'un comme étant un secret classé. Que je suis un ... Code Pourpre?"

"Erasmus a appelé l'équipe de nettoyage, alors. Nous devrions y aller. D'abord, les Dursley." Dumbledore rentra dans la villa où Vernon et Pétunia était blottis l'un contre l'autre, chuchotant furieusement, et où Dudley engloutissait juste le dernier scone.

"Vernon Dursley !" dit Dumbledore d'une voix autoritaire, sa colère à peine refreinée. Harry, qui suivait, vit ce qu'il avait rarement vu auparavant, le feu caché à l'interieur du gentil directeur; la puissance que même Voldemort craignait. "Vous n'aurez désormais plus l'obligation de prendre soin de votre neveu. Il est maintenant une pupille du Ministère de la Magie et sous ma garde. Lorsque vous serez de retour chez vous, Harry aura demenagé. Il y a quatorze ans, j'ai pensé que vous laisser Harry serait mieux que le fait qu'il grandisse parmi des sorciers le voyant comme une légende... oui, _une légende_! Je vais vous dire quelque chose que très peu de gens, sorciers ou Moldus, ont entendu... j'avais tord. Avec un peu de chance, vous ne serez plus jamais en contact avec le monde de la magie, mais il est de mon devoir de vous prevenir que le groupe responsable de la mort des Potter pourrait rechercher Harry. Soyez simplement vous-même," grimaça Dumbledore, "et dîtes à quiquonque demande qu'Harry vit à Poudlard de façon permanente maintenant. Ils devraient vous laisser tranquille."

Considerant temporairement les Moldus stupéfaits comme ne valant pas son attention, Dumbledore leva sa baguette, regardant Harry. "Quelles caisses reste-il?"

"Celles-là, monsieur." montra Harry.

Alors Dumbledore marmonna, agita sa baguette, et les caisses disparurent. "Sylvia, ma chèrie, est-ce ton service à thé?" demanda Dumbledore. "Veux-tu débarasser pendant que je m'occupe de... l'adaptation des détails? Je sais que ce serait normalement le travail d'Erasmus, mais c'est un cas particulier. Et Harry, s'il-te-plait sort et vérifie que la remorque est sécurisée. Quand j'en aurais fini içi, nous ferons un detour par ta chambre pour prendre tes affaires, puis retour à Poudlard et explications à tout-va. Sylvia, je voudrai que toi et Erasmus nous rejoigniez là-bas dés que possible, même si je réalise que vous allez devoir faire un rapport preliminaire. Et maintenant, Vernon," dit-il se tournant de nouveau vers les Dursley, baguette levée, les yeux percants, /#_montre moi ce que tu as vu...#/_

* * *

Erasmus s'approchait de la villa tandis que Sylvia et Harry sortaient. "Bon, l'équipe de nettoyage est arrivée, mais nous devrions faire partir Harry d'içi. Qui as-tu fait venir, Sylvia?"

"A ton avis? Même si nous n'étions pas de la même famille, il n'y a personne de mieux pour Harry qu'Albus." Sylvia jeta un coup d'oeil à la villa, puis continua." Puisqu'Harry t'a entendu parler du Code Pourpre à l'équipe, je sais que tu as les choses en mains. Albus est à l'interieur en train de jouer les Oubliateurs... il espère que ça ne t'embête pas qu'il marche sur tes plates-bandes pour cette fois."

"Pas du tout. Ca va être un travail délicat. Si l'incident était totalement effacé, ce serait suspect, puisque nous ne l'avons jamais fait avant avec la famille d'Harry. Dumbledore saura exactement comment déformer les choses pour dissimuler la véritable nature de l'incident." Erasmus soupira."Quelle est la suite du programme?"

"Oncle Albus a officiellement retiré la garde de Harry des Dursley. Aprés un arrêt pour collecter les affaires d'Harry, ils iront à Poudlard. Il nous a demandé de le rejoindre là-bas aprés que nous nous soyons débarassés d'un minimum de paperasse. Pour l'instant, nous sommes tous les quatre les seuls au courrant, même si je m'attends à ce qu'au moins quelques personnes à Poudlard vont en savoir plus qu'Harry étant là pour des cours d'été. Patience, mon ami," Sylvia se tourna vers un Harry gigotant. "Il n'est vraiment pas prudent d'en dire plus en dehors de Poudlard."

"Je comprends," Harry soupira profondement. "Hagrid m'a dit une fois que Poudlard était même plus sûr que Gringott's." Il jeta alors un coup d'oeil à la villa. "Est-ce que j'en ai _vraiment_ fini avec les Dursley aprés toutes ces années? Je ne pensais pas qu'il y ai un espoir tant que je serai mineur et que Sirius serait toujours en fuite... ooops... j'aurai pas du dire ça." Harry était contrarié il avait fait une grosse erreur tant il était fatigué.

Erasmus souria gentiment."Oui Harry. Cette partie de ta vie est terminée. Une fois parti d'içi, tu n'auras plus jamais besoin de les revoir. Même si c'est à toi de voir. Et nous savons tous les deux que Sirius est vraiment innocent, alors ne t'inquiêtes pas à propos du petit dérapage." Erasmus regarda les alentours, ses sens abordant la direction de la remorque. "Harry, il y a une grosse quantité de résidus là où l'arbre était. Tu veux nous aider à nettoyer tout ça avant de partir?" Il sourit à une Sylvia surprise. "Il y avait beaucoup de résidus et des entraves sur les Death Eaters. Harry a nettoyé tout ça comme un pro aprés que je lui ai donné quelques conseils." Pour une quelconque raison, Erasmus se sentait réellement fier de lui.

"Bon, dans ce cas. Tu nous aides avec le nettoyage et on t'aidera à sécuriser la remorque, hmmm? Et 'Ras, je pense que nous allons tous les deux passer plus de temps à Poudlard dans un avenir proche. Je veux dire, nous avons un droit à être informé de ses progrés puisque nous somme l'équipe découvrante, non?" Sylvia avait l'air éxitée, pas apeurée, ce qui aida grandement Harry à se rassurer qu'il avait au moins deux nouveau amis qui n'auraient pas trop peur de lui.

Amis... _Oh non ! Comment vont réagir Ron et Hermione ?_ pensa soudain Harry.

* * *

Dumbledore sortit de la villa pour voit Harry effectuer une décontamination magique prés de la remorque. Il resta en arrière pour observer discretement. Même s'il avait vu les pouvoirs de Harry marcher dans les souvenirs de Vernon, il était merveilleux de le voir au travail en vrai. Harry était déjà plus à l'aise maintenant qu'il controlait, jusqu'à un certain point, ce qui ce passait. Il avait une manière sure, élégante de manipuler les énergies violettes, les ramenant à leur source... lui-même.

Alors que l'aura du Magus s'éstompait, Dumbledore rejoignit le groupe. Il vit que Sylvia et Erasmus agissaient presque comme de fiers parents ! _Je dois me rappeller de les impliquer dans l'entrainement d'Harry_, pensa-t-il. _Ce sont eux qui l'ont découvert. Et regardez Harry ! Souriant de satisfaction, se délectant de leur approbation._

Dumbledore regarda Harry. "Une dernière chose avant de partir. Je voudrais éclaircir les causes de la dispute que tu avais avec ton oncle avant que les choses deviennent... interessantes. Quelle malle interessait tellement Vernon, Harry ?" Il regardait vers la remorque.

"Celle-là." Harry alla sur le côté de la remorque pour poser sa main sur une malle en cuir disgracieux.

"Amène-là içi, Harry, s'il-te-plait." demanda Dumbledore, reculant de quelques pas.

Harry ramena la malle au bord de la remorque, qui s'inclina au mouvement de la malle. Il attrappa alors les lourdes poignées en acier des deux mains et souleva. Après s'être habitué au poids pendant un moment, il se tourna et fit quelques pas vers Dumbledore, qui leva sa baguette, la pointant sur la malle. Harry sentit la malle s'élever et lâcha les poignées. "Oui... Intéressant... Je dirais environ 250 livres Harry. [1] Pas étonnant que ton oncle pensait que tu trichais. Je pensais que tu avais l'air d'avoir grandi depuis que tu as quitté l'école, mais ceci n'est pas une poussée de croissance typique." Dumbledore fit siffler sa baguette dans l'air et la malle était de retour dans la remorque, là où Harry l'avait mise en premier lieu.

"Je me posais la question aussi, Albus," dit Sylvia pensivement. "Erasms, Harry a-t-il mentionné cette partie?"

"Non il ne l'a pas fait." Erasmus regarda Harry de manière significative, lequel était devenu blanc comme un linge, et bégaya, "M-mais, j'aurais pu jurer qu'elle ne pesait pas plus de 75 livres. [2]"

Dumbledore soupira, mais souriait gentiement à Harry. "Et bien, il est évident que lorsque nous serons à Poudlard, nous ne devrons pas seulement essayer de déterminer tes limites _magiques_, mais tes limites _physiques_ également. Je ne peux te dire que ceci pour l'instant, Harry. Le type de magie que tu as à présent est si puissant qu'un corps humain normal ne peux pas le canaliser. Donc, la magie transforme le corps pour qu'il puisse. Cela devrait mieux d'éclairer."

Alors qu'ils finissaient de sécuriser la remorque, les Dursley s'aventurèrent lentement hors de la villa. Harry les regardait calmement maintenant. "Bon, Oncle Vernon, Tante Pétunia, je suppose que c'est un adieu. Dudley tu peux recuperer ta seconde chambre maintenant. Vous ne me reverrez plus pour un bout de temps, si ce n'est pour toujours. Nous allons utiliser la magie pour aller directement à la maison et prendre mes affaires, donc quand vous rentrerez, vous saurez difficilement que j'ai jamais été là-bas. Quoiqu'il en soit, vivez heureux, quoique ça veuille dire pour vous."

Il se détourna pour aller à côté de son Mentor. "Quand vous voulez, Professeur." Les Dursley ne dirent pas un mot, allèrent simplement à la voiture, montèrent dedans, et roulèrent hors de la vie d'Harry.

"Détends-toi, Harry. Laisse-moi faire ou la magie va dérapper."

[1] 250 livres = 113 kg et des brouettes...

[2] 75 livres = 34 kg

* * *

**(à suivre)**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Major characters and plot elements in the Harry Potter world through Year Four, and some from Year Five, belong to J.K.Rowling and are copyrighted by her. Any additional characters and plot elements are copyright 2003 by Helena Whitaker and are documented in the Author's Appendix. The Author's Appendix can be found on my website: helena.whitaker.name 


	5. Quelle allure !

Salut ! pas d'update depuis 3 semaines mais mon ordi a rendu l'âme le lendemain de la derniere update (vous en avez eu de la chance hein? sinon pas de chapitre 4 avant maintenant...) donc voila un chap.5 tapé sur mon ordi tout beau tout neuf!!!

Merci à ceux qui ont laissé une review (j'ai mis une review-réponse pour pas gêner l'histoire)

**Disclaimer :** Je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette magnifique fic mais Dreamer et ni elle ni moi ne possédons les Droits relatifs à Harry Potter. (J'ai laissé son propre disclaimer à la fin du chapitre.)  
  
J'ai gardé certains termes anglais donc pour ceux qui ne les comprennent pas un petit lexique : Cruciatus, Crucio Endoloris, Doloris ; Death Eaters Mangemorts ; Magus, Magi Mage (je vais garder le terme Magus lorsqu'il est utilisé comme un titre) ; Tom Riddle Tom Jedusor

Juste un dernier détail consernant le lexique : certains mots sont absoluement intraduisible en moins d'une phrase entière (sauf si vous avez une idée je suis preneuse) donc je vais garder aussi ces mots là en anglais. Si vous trouvez que je ne dois pas dîtes le moi je m'arrangerai autrement. Le lecteur est roi...

Beastspeaker : quelqu'un qui parle et comprend le language animal

Bon j'arrête là mon blabla... Enjoy !!!

* * *

**The Awakening of a Magus**

**Chapitre 5 - Ven., 21 Juill. - Jour 1 **

_**Quelle allure ! **_

Alors que Dumbledore et Harry apparurent dans le hall d'entrée de la maison de Privet Drive, Harry restait là les yeux fermés, une expression intense sur son visage. _Bigre_, pensa Harry. _J'ai quasiement compris comment faire ça ! J'espère que Dumbledore va m'apprendre à apparaître bientôt. La sentation entre _içi _et _là-bas _... whaou ..._

"Et bien, et bien !" Dumbledore regardait Harry de haut en bas, sa voix trahissant surprise et amusement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" dit Harry en ouvrant ses yeux et vit un Dumbledore trouble. Trouble ? Mais il _avait_ ses lunettes ! Harru enleva ses lunettes pour voir si elles étaient abîmées, et réalisa qu'il voyait mieux sans elles. Il regarda alors Dumbledore et tenta de deviner ce qui était different. Dumbledore était-il plus petit ? "Nom de Dieu ! Est-ce que j'ai grandi ?" haleta Harry pendant que Dumbledore reprimait un fou rire.

"Il semblerait que ta magie aie profitée de l'Apparition pour accélerer tes changements physiques, Harry. Assez impressionnant, en réalité. Retourne-toi et vois par toi-même." Dumbledore indiqua de la main le miroir dans le corridor et comtinua son explication. "Entre le moment où le corps d'un sorcier et 'içi' et 'là-bas', il y a une fraction de seconde où le sorcier est pure énergie. Puis le corps se reforme. Mais ta magie a choisi de te reformer _un peu differement_."

Harry fixait le miroir. Non seulement il pouvait voir sans ses lunettes, non seulement il était plus grand de plusieurs centimètre par rapport à ce qu'il était il y a cinq minutes, mais les coutures de sa chemise et de son pantalon étaient sur le point de craquer. Heureusement qu'il portait des chaussures trop grandes, rebus d'Oncle Vernon. Il était ... _plus grand_... de partout. Plus qu'un peu embarassé, Harry se dit, _Putain, t'es _trop _beau ! _C'était assez perturbant de découvrir qu'il était subitement tellement plus fort que la normale. Et maintenant il ressemblait à ça. A travers le vêtement moulant, il pouvait voir qu'il avait de vrais muscles maintenant, ressemblant à quelqu'un qui avait été un athlète accompli durant toute sa scolarité. Il n'avait même pas l'air d'avoir 15 ans, mais plus 17. De plus, il venait de se rendre compte que sa voix avait changée en un doux baryton.

"Tu devrais surement faire quelque chose pour tes vêtement avant que les couture craquent. Il y a un sort..." commenca à suggérer Dumbledore.

Harry finit à sa place. "_Vestitus Aptare !_" dit-il avec un sourire, après quoi chaque morceau de vêtement lui allait comme s'il avait été fait sur-mesure, chaussures comprises. "Whaou, je n'ai jamais eu de vêtements qui m'allaient aussi bien que _ça _avant." Il remua et étira ses épaules. "Ca fait du bien." Harry regarda une fois de plus le miroir, tentant d'en croire ses yeux, ses yeux d'un vert intense, pétillants, plus couverts désormais par ces verres correcteurs qu'il avait porté depuis qu'il avait cinq ans. Le maître et le principal avaient forcé Oncle Vernon à lui acheter des lunettes. Il les mît distraitement dans sa poche, puis se resaisît et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Sa malle était rangée sou l'escalier, dans le placard qui avait été sa chambre jusqu'il y a quatre ans.

Dumbledore regarda la petite aire de rangement, secouant la tête sur combien étroit cela avait du être, même pour un enfant. Il commenca à se demander s'il n'avait pas été trop indulgent avec les Dursley. Il suivît ensuite Harry à l'étage vers sa chambre actuelle.

Quand Harry ouvrît la porte, Hedwige s'agita, sentant un changement chez Harry qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Harry ouvrît sa cage et essaya de la calmer, mais sa voix changée la rendît encore plus confuse. "Hedwige ! _Ca _c'est une fille. C'est une dame _délicate_. Ce n'est que moi. Harry. Et tu connaît le Professeur Dumbledore. Nous allons à Poudlard, Hedwige, et nous n'aurons pas à revenir, jamais." Il lissa ses plume et elle se calma lentement.

Elle pencha sa tête, émettant quelques hululements interrogateurs, mais Harry eut l'air d'entendre une voix basse dire, /_Mon sorcier-Harry ? Hedwige ne comprend pas !/_

Harry regarda Dumbledore subitement. "Avez-vous entendu ? Je l'ai entendue comme si elle me parlait... presque comme... la fois où j'ai entendu pour la première fois ce serpent au zoo. L'avez-vous entendue parler ? Ou est-ce que je parlait en hibou ou quelque chose comme ça ?" Harry ne pouvait pas decider s'il était excité ou effrayé. Combien d'autres changements pourrait-il _supporter _en un jour ?

Dumbledore avait l'air pensif. "Je_ t'_ai entendu parler français (NdT : anglais dans le texte vous vous en doutez...). J'ai entendu _Hedwige _produire les hululements usuels, d'abord angoissés, puis calmes et interrogateurs. Je peux interpréter les hululements comme peut le faire tous les sorciers experimentés. Tu as entendu des _mots _venant d'elle ?"

"Ben, j'ai entendu les sons habituels, mais en plus j'ai entendu des mots... elle m'a appellé son 'sorcier-Harry' et a dit qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Ca n'a pas l'air d'être le même genre de chose qu'être un fourchelangue." Un moment plus tard, Harry remît Hedwige sur son perchoir et commenca à vider les tiroirs de son armoire dans sa malle.

"Essaye de lui envoyer tes pensées. Cela peut être une forme de télepathie," suggera Dumbledore. Il pensa pour lui-même, _Maintenant c'est un _beastspeaker_, non plus seulement un fourchelangue. Au moins ce don est réellement moins effrayant à observer qu'entendre parler le fourchelangue. Je me demande si c'est seulement les oiseaux... non, connaissant Harry, il balaye probablement toute la gamme... _toutes _les espèces d'animaux._

Harry resta immobile un moment, puis regarda Hedwige, qui s'envola soudainement et se posa sur son épaule._ /Hedwige est venue comme tu as demandé, sorcier-Harry ! Quand as-tu appris à parler Hibou ?/_

Il entendait mieux la voix mentale que les hululements maintenant. "Ca a marché Professeur ! Je lui ai demandée de venir et de se poser sur mon épaule, mon épaule _droite_, et elle l'a fait ! Elle dit que je parle Hibou." Il inspira profondement. "Professeur, je ne suis pas sûr combien de temps encore je pourrai retenir mes questions."

Dans ce cas, Harry, " Dumbledore fît un geste de la main, et tous les vêtements de Harry dans l'armoire et dans la pendrie volèrent dans la malle. Harry renvoya Hedwige dans sa cage d'une pensée rapide, et se baissa pour sortir sa baguette et ses fournitures de sortilèges de la cachette sous le parquet. Au moment où il se releva, tout ce qui était à lui dans la chambre était dans la malle. "Ai-je oublié quelque chose d'important, Harry ?"

"Non, monsieur," dit-il, mettant tout son attirail dans la malle. "J'ai juste besoin de mon balai." Il commenca à se baisser pour passer sous le lit, puis changea d'avis, sourît, claqua des doigts, et son balai de course glissa sur le sol, lévita, puis se tînt droit près de lui comme pour attirer l'attention. "Je suis prêt, Professeur. Comment emméne-t-on le chargement ?"

"Pas de "on" pour l'instant, Harry. Nous avons besoin de plus de temps avant de pouvoir accorder nos pouvoirs ensemble en toute sécurité. Je vais marquer chaque objet pour le transport," Dumbledore toucha la malle et la cage d'Hedwige avec sa baguette, pris la main droite d'Harry comme sa main gauche agrippait le balai, "et nous sommes partis."

Et la seconde chambre de Dudley était vide, excepté un mobilier bon marché et une lampe.

* * *

"Oh, c'est si excitant !" Mierva McGonagall faisait des allers-retours juste en dehors des écrans défensifs de l'Ecole pour Sorciers et Sorcières de Poudlard, cramponnant un vieux livre. " Un _Magus_, et Albus va être son _Mentor _! Si seulement son entrainement était rapide, alors nous pourrions tous nous arrêter de nous inquieter à propos de Vous-Savez-Qui et des Death Eathers." Elle arrêta de marcher en sentant la petite magie d'avertissement que Dumbledore utilisait habituellement quand il apparassait. Ils apparurent en face d'elle, mais lui tournant le dos : Dumbledore, une malle, la cage d'un hibou, et un jeune homme apparement séduisant. "Oh Dieux, les filles vont suivre celui-là comme une ombre," pensa-t-elle en voyant les larges épaules et les bras musclés dans un vêtement Moldu parfaitement ajusté. Puis il se retourna et une douce voix basse dit, "Bonjour, Professeur ! Je ne savais pas que vous seriez içi." 

Dumbledore se retourna également et souria. "Bonjour, Minerva. J'aurai du me douter que tu serais trop excitée pour attendre à l'école. Le reconnais-tu ? Quoiqu'il en soit, Sylvia et Erasmus nous rejoindront quand ils pourront."

Minerva ne comprît pas un mot prononcé par Dumbledore. Elle était toujours sous le choc, étourdie, fixant le jeune homme qui ressemblait plutôt à James Potter et énormement à son fils... "Harry ?" Le doux chuchotement s'échappa à peine de ses lévres. Le visage du jeune homme était espiègle, puis devint soucieux, et il s'approcha d'elle.

Elle entendit vaguement Dumbledore conseiller, "Doucement, Harry..." Quand les mains du jeune homme prirent les siennes, elle sentit une chaleur s'étendre à travers son corps, banissant le frisson de choc et la remplissant d'un sentiement de confort et de protection.

Lorsqu'il relacha ses mains et lui sourît gentiment, elle retrouva la voix. "Harry !" Un sentiement d'émerveillement emplît ses yeux et sa voix. Elle continua, parlant à Dumbledore mais fixant le regard émeraude d'Harry. "Albus ! Il manifeste déjà les changements physiques, mais... oh, mais il est si jeune..." Une note de sympathie s'inscrivît dans sa voix alors qu'elle pensait aux nouveaux changements et fardeaux qu'il affrontait, puis, une note de respect total alors qu'elle répetait, "mais il est si _jeune _!" se souvenant de quelque chose sur les Mages. Plus le Mage était jeune lors de son éveil, plus il devenait puissant. Le plus puissant Magus enregistré, une véritable force de la nature, s'était éveillé à 25 ans, et Harry n'en avait pas encore 15. Son potentiel devait être hallucinant !

"Minerva, peux-tu voler, ma chère ?" lui demanda Dumbledore, inquiet. "Nous devons réellement aller à l'interieur et Harry a attendu assez longtemps ses réponses. Je vois que tu as apporté le livre avec toi."

Minerva baissa son regard sur le livre qu'elle avait tenu si fermement. "Oui j'ai pensé que ça pourrai être utile pour... qui que vous ameniez avec vous."

"Ce ne sera pas nécessaire ma chère. J'utiliserai le _Memorare _sur Harry donc il n'aura pas besoin du livre. Mais il est bon que tu l'ai retiré de la Réserve. Je veux que Sylvia et Erasmus le passent en revue. Il doit contenir plus d'informations pour eux que ce que le Ministère fournit actuellement." Dumbledore regarda tendrement le volume, relié sur un hypnotisant motif de noir, violet, et argent, intitulé 'Mages : les Faits, les Fables, et Tout ce qu'il y a Entre' par Albus Dumbledore. "Ah, j'avais oublié le ravissant travail qu'a fait Amalthea. Elle a dessiné la reliure, Harry, même si c'était il y a pas mal de temps. Il a été publié en 1899." Dumbledore palît un peu alors qu'il se rappelait la raison pour laquelle il avait écrit ce livre, les visions qui l'avaient convaincu que le prochain Magus s'éveillerai de son vivant. Ces visions avaient commencé le 21 Juillet 1895... il y avait _précisement _100 ans aujourd'hui... aujourd'hui, le Jour du Septième Magus comme il serai un jour appelé.

_"Accio balai !"_ dit Dumbledore, appelant son balai de sa proche cachette. "Montez, Harry, Minerva. Nous devons parler dans mon bureau dés que possible."

* * *

**(à suivre)**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Major characters and plot elements in the Harry Potter world through Year Four, and some from Year Five, belong to J.K.Rowling and are copyrighted by her. Any additional characters and plot elements are copyright 2003 by Helena Whitaker and are documented in the Author's Appendix. The Author's Appendix can be found on my website: helena.whitaker.name 


	6. enfin quelques réponses !

Merci à ceux qui ont laissé une review (j'ai mis une review-réponse pour pas gêner l'histoire)

**Disclaimer :** Je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette magnifique fic mais Dreamer et ni elle ni moi ne possédons les Droits relatifs à Harry Potter. (J'ai laissé son propre disclaimer à la fin du chapitre.)

* * *

J'ai gardé certains termes anglais donc pour ceux qui ne les comprennent pas un petit lexique : Cruciatus, Crucio - Endoloris, Doloris ; Death Eaters - Mangemorts ; Magus, Magi - Mage (je vais garder le terme Magus lorsqu'il est utilisé comme un titre) ; Tom Riddle - Tom Jedusor ; Severus Snape - Severus Rogue.

Juste un dernier détail concernant le lexique : certains mots sont absoluement intraduisible en moins d'une phrase entière (sauf si vous avez une idée je suis preneuse) donc je vais garder aussi ces mots là en anglais. Si vous trouvez que je ne dois pas dîtes le moi je m'arrangerai autrement. Le lecteur est roi...

Beastspeaker : quelqu'un qui parle et comprend le language animal

Bon j'arrête là mon blabla... Enjoy !!!

* * *

**The Awakening of a Magus **

**Chapitre 6 - Ven., 21 Juill. - Jour 1 **

**_Enfin quelques réponses_**  
  
Dumbledore donna le mot de passe actuel de son bureau, "Bonbon à la pastéque", et lui, Minerva, et Harry montèrent les escaliers. Ils furent accueillis à la porte par le phénix de Dumbledore, Fumsteak.  
  
Il paraissait assez troublé par les changements d'Harry, qui décida d'éxperimenter quelque peu, /_Salut, Fumsteak_,/ envoya-t-il au phénix, /_Peux-tu m'entendre ?/_  
  
Fumsteak commenca à tournoyer joyeusement autour d'Harry et répondit, _/Sorcier-Harry est un beastspeaker ! Merveilleux ! Fumsteak doit le dire aux autres. Sorcier-Harry peut-il faire plus que parler aux oiseaux ?/  
_  
Harry réponit à voix haute. "Je ne sais pas Fumsteak. Professeur, Fumsteak veux savoir si je ne peux parler qu'aux oiseaux."  
  
Dumbledore souria. "Cela explique son comportement. Il est probable que tu puisse parler avec n'importe quel animal, même si ce n'est pas toujours le cas... ce qui est sûrement la raison pour laquelle il a demandé."  
  
Mcgonagall regarda successivement Harry, Dumbledore, et Fumsteak. "Un beastspeaker ? Bonté divine, les choses progressent rapidement pour toi, Harry. Trés bientôt, nous devrons voir quelles sont tes formes Animagus."

"_Mes _formes Animagus... comme dans, plus d'une? Professeurs, vous avez tous les deux l'air de savoir ce qui se passe, en quoi je me change. Je dois savoir. Quel était ce sort _Memorare _que vous avez mentionné, monsieur ?"  
  
"C'est un sort d'échange de mémoire. Je projete de te donner ce que j'ai appris sur les Mages, dont l'essentiel est dans ce livre que tu as vu, et en échange, je voudrai que tu me donnes les détails de ce qui t'es arrivé durant cette dernière heure ou deux depuis que tes nouveaux pouvoirs ont commencé à s'éveiller." Dumbledore s'assit à son bureau. "Mais avant de pouvoir faire cela, toutefois, il y a un sort préparatoire à usage unique, pour former un lien psychique entre nous pour le transfert d'information. Normalement, c'est un simple détail. Dans ton cas..."  
  
Dumbledore s'arrêta, cherchant ses mots. "Toi, Harry, est un Mage, et un jour sera connu comme Harry Magus. Mon livre représente quatre ans de recherche sur les vies et les pouvoirs des six premiers Magi. Tu es le septième Magus de l'Histoire. L'éveil du premier Mage a eut lieu il y a entre quatre et cinq mille ans. En résumé, un Mage est un sorcier _extrêmement _puissant. Les pouvoirs d'un Mage qui le séparent des sorciers sont souvent appelés Magie Brute et ont rarement besoin d'une baguette ou d'une incantation. Le plus jeune un Mage est à son éveil, le plus grand est son potentiel. Avant toi, le plus jeune Magus avait 25 ans lors de son éveil, et Darius Magus a pratiquement réussi à empêcher la destruction de l'Atlantide en 1450 avant J.C. alors qu'il avait plus de 200 ans."  
  
Harry avait pâlit au discours de Dumbledore, au ton de sa voix, à l'expression de McGonagall. "Maintenant je comprends votre réaction quand vous m'avez vu, professeur McGonagall. Votre commentaire sur combien j'étais jeune." Il soupira et se retourna vers Dumbledore. "Et cette histoire de Code Pourpre ?" 

" Alors qu'il y a certains sorts ordinaires sorciers qui produisent une lumière violette, un Mage a toujours une aura violette, pour n'importe quelle magie visible, même si tu apprendra à garder ta magie invisible, pour qu'elle ne soit pas remarquée. Cela sera le seul moyen de garder ton statut de Magus secret pendant que tu découvrira l'étendue de tes pouvoirs. Le Ministère considère l'identitée d'un Magus, et même son existence, comme un secret hautement classifié. Sylvia et Erasmus rempliront un rapport ultra-top-secret. Seuls des agents du Ministère sélectionnés par les départements, et le Ministre lui-même doivent savoir qu'il y a un Magus. L'équipe découvrante a le droit de cacher l'identité du Magus, même du Minsitre, et ils ont l'intention de le faire. Le membre le plus gradé de l'équipe, içi Sylvia, choisit un sorcier pour être Mentor, assister le Mage dans son entrainemet. Sylvia m'a choisi à juste titre, étant donné que j'en sais sûrement plus sur les Mages qu'aucun autre sorcier vivant. Moi, en tant que Mentor, peux alors choisir d'autres personnes pour aider à ton entrainement. Minerva a été prévenue immédiatement, avant que je sache que tu étais le Magus. J'ai maintenant l'intention de recruter Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, et le Professeur Snape pour superviser ton entrainement.

A l'expression acerbe d'Harry, Dumbledore gloussa. "Oui, je sais que toi et le Professeur Snape ne vous entendez pas, mais il sera inéstimable, tant pour son savoir que pour ses capatités, et parce qu'il peut nous aider par rapport à Voldemort. Peut-être sera-tu capable de lui procurer une protection supplementaire. Son travail est extrêmement dangereux."

"Ce qui me ramène au lien _Memorare._ Normalement, ce lien, même si c'est un sort complexe, est facilement réalisé. Dans ton cas, il faudra que tu sois totalement relaxé et consentant. N'importe quelle résistence tendra à être dangereuse à l'extrême." Dumbledore regarda lourdement à Harry.

"Ne vous inquiêtez pas, Professeur, je ne vous combatterai pas. Je sais que vous ne me feriez pas de mal." dit tranquillement Harry, croisant le regard de Dumbledore sans hésitation.

Avec un gloussement triste, Dumbledore dit, "Tu m'a mal compris, Harry. Je ne _peux _pas te faire de mal. Si tu résiste, ce serait extrêmement dangereux pour _moi_. Même si ce n'est géneralement pas nécessaire pour le _Memorare_, dans le cas présent, nous avon besoin d'avoir une confiance absolue l'un dans l'autre. Pour préparer le lien, je vais légerement scanner ton esprit; tâter le terrain, comme on dit. Regarde mes yeux. Détends-toi. Tu vas probablement sentir un frottement dans ton esprit, 'derrière' ou 'sous' l'endroit où réside ton don de beastspeaker. Essayes de ne réagir en aucune manière, s'il-te-plait."

Harry remua pour s'installer dans sa chaise, ferma les yeux, inspira profondement et expira lentement. Levant la tête; il ouvrit les yeux, leur vert étincellant presque, et croisa le regard du directeur. "Je suis prêt." dit-il doucement. Il sentît le frottement promis, mais c'était plus comme un sentiment de douce caresse qu'une irritation. Il n'avait pas de mal à rester détendu. Pourtant, il vît Dumbledore tressaillir et détourner le regard, grommelant,"Fichtre !" Harry se pencha en avant avec inquiêtude. "Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Je ne pensais pas avoir fait quelque chose !"

"Non, Harry, ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu t'es parfaitement controlé. Le problème est que tes barrières son déjà bien établies. Il est impossible qu'un enchanteur seul puisse les passer, et tu n'en sais pas encore assez pour me laisser entrer." Dumbledore regarda Minerva. "Je vais avoir besoin d'aide."

Le Professeur McGonagall se leva. " Je vais mettre en place les préparations pour un rituel _Dualis_, pour que je puisse vous aider."

"Je suis désolé, Minerva, mais ce ne sera pas suffisant. Nous aurons besoin d'un _Quadralis _entier, même si je ne suis pas certain de qui les autres deux enchanteurs doivent être." Dumbledore soupira en resignation, alors que McGonagall se rassaillait, étourdie par les implications consernant les protéctions d'Harry. "Là, Harry. Commence à lire le livre. J'ai peur que nous ne soyons pas capable d'effectuer le _Memorare _en toute sécurité sans plus d'aide, et plus tu en sauras, plus se sera facile. C'est un cercle vicieux. Nous avons besoin du _Memorare_ pour mieux t'apprendre ce que tu as besoin de savoir, mais nous ne pouvons pas le faire tant que tu n'en saura pas plus et que nous ayons recruté de l'aide."

Comme Harry commençait à lire le livre de Dumbledore sur les Mages à l'autre bout du bureau, Dumbledore et McGonagall commencèrent à discuter sur qui les deux autres membres du rituel _Quadralis _pouvaient être. Compléter un lien avec un Magus non-entrainé allait requérir les pouvoirs combinés, entremêlés de quatre enchanteurs. Ils ne remarquèrent pas que, à mesure où Harry se plongeait dans le livre, il commença à tourner les pages de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne passe plus que moins d'une seconde par page, absorbant les informations.

"Quand Severus doit-il revenir, Minerva ?" demanda Dumbledore.

"Pas avant tard dans la nuit j'en ai peur," repondît-elle, "et nous aurons toujours besoin d'un quatrième. Et Remus et Sirius ? Combien de temps cela prendra-t-il de les joindre ?"

Avant que Dumbledre puisse répondre, Harry, toujours en train de lire, remarqua distraitement, " Ce serait un mauvais équilible pour un _Quadralis_, Min. Pourquoi pas Sylvi et 'Ras ? Alors vous auriez un bon mélange de puissance, un équilibre de deux sorcières et deux sorciers, et le lien de sang serait la cerise sur le gâteau. Et tant qu'on y est, Albus peux aller droit au lien de Mentor." Sa voix s'éstompa alors qu'il levait les yeux et réalisait qu'il s'était adressé à eux _trés _familièrement. Il venait juste de tourner la dernière page du volume de 300 pages. Il rougît assez fortement, et balbutia des excuses. " Oh, non ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça ! Je n'ai simplement pas réflechi, Professeur, M. le Directeur, je..."

Dumbledore jeta un regard acéré à Harry, puis au livre fermé. "Déjà fini ?" Harry regarda le livre, puis de nouveau Dumbledore et acquieça faiblement. "A ton avis qui avait raison en ce qui concerne Darius : Pickering ou Van Horn ?"

La gorge serrée, les yeux d'Harry se firent vague un moment tandis qu'il revenait sur ce qu'il avait lu si vite, et répondit, "Pickering soutient que Darius Magus aurait pu sauver Atlantis si le Conseil des Sorciers avait arrêté son jeu politique et s'était rassemblé pour l'aider. Van Horn soutient qu'aucune association de pouvoirs aurait pu prévenir l'engloutissement de l'Atlantide. De ce que j'ai lu sur les capatités des Magi passés, et que Darius était le meilleur du lot, je serai d'accord avec Pickering. Si Darius avait juste eu l'aide du Conseil des Sorciers pour stabiliser quelques points de pression tectonique plus loin du centre, il n'aurait pas eu à se disperser autant. C'était ce que vous vouliez dire au Chapitre 14 ?"

"Et ton conseil sur la composition du _Quadralis _?" demanda McGonagall en tremblant, même si elle tentait de rester austère.

"Ben, dans le Chapitre 29, le Professeur Dumbledore raconte comment un _Quadralis _Egyptien a essayé de tendre une ambuscade à Tsien Shi Magus parce qu'il interferait dans l'extention de la magie noire en Arabie et en Asie. Et il y a une section importante sur les differents équilibres qui doivent être abordés dans la mise en place d'un _Quadralis_. Dans un coin j'ai juste commençé à penser à ce que vous étiez en train de parler, et personne parmi ceux que vous avez mentionnés ne _sentait _comme un bon choix. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour avoir semblé irrespectueux. Je n'ai simplement pas refléchi." Même avec sa nouvelle et imposante apparence, Harry était la quintessance même de la tristesse et du regret tandis qu'il baissait la tête.

Brusquement, Dumbledore ria si fort qu'il en avait du mal à respirer. "Harry, Harry, Harry !" laissa-t-il sortir finalement. "Il semble que nous ayons une troisième série de tests à effectuer. En plus des tests et entrainements magique et physique, nous avons maintenant besoin d'évaluer tes capatités intellectuelles et de raisonnement. Je suis disposé à parier que tu as également développé un mémoire parfaite, non? A quelle page commence le Chapitre 17?"

"Page 201... je pense..." répondît Harry sans réflêchir au début, puis prudement comme il tournait les pages du livre. "Oui, c'est ça page 201. Mais pour le _Quadralis_..."

"Une solution idéale, Harry ! Tu as en tout point raison, y compris réaliser directement le lien de Mentor." Dumbledore avait l'air moins dévasté, se leva, se frottant les mains, et commença à donner des ordres. "Minerva, peux-tu envoyer quelqu'un nous apporter à manger avant de nous mettre au travail ? Puis commence à préparer l'aire de laboratoire protégé des septième-années pour un rituel _Quadralis_. Je pense que c'est la pièce la plus massivement protégée que nous ayons et qui soit assez large. Je contacterai Sylvia et Erasmus pour voir quand ils pensent arriver et leur faire savoir que nous allons les mettre au travail."

"Harry." Dumbledore fît un sourire rassurant. "Harry, tu ne restera pas à la Tour Griffondor, du moins pas pendant l'été. J'ai une chambre d'ami dans cette tour," il désigna une porte dans un coin de son bureau. "Tu vivras là. Il y a une fenêtre qu'Hedwige peut utiliser pour aller et venir. Il faudra simplement ajuster la barrière pour elle. Et tu auras un accés libre à la Réserve de la bibliothéque... plus besoin d'utiliser ta cape pour fureter à présent." Dumbledore gloussa comme Harry rougissait légerement. "En fait, après un petit tour, plus tard, tu auras un accés libre à toutes les pièces de l'école, ainsi qu'à la Forêt Interdite, à la condition de respecter les appartements privés de ceux qui vivent et travaillent içi."

Il s'arrêta de nouveau, regardant pensivement Harry. "Jusqu' à ce que nous soyons prêts pour les rituels, je propose que tu t'installes et rédiges une note à Ron et à Hermione pout leur faire savoir que tu es içi maintenant. La question du Magus doit toujours rester secrete, mais tu peux leur dire qu'en raison de récents évenements il a été décidé que pour la sécurité de tous les concernés, tu devais d'installer définitivement à Poudlard, et pendant que tu es içi, tu vas recevoir un entrainement spécial. Tout est vrai, dans une certaine mesure. Et tu peux les inviter içi pour ton anniversaire dans dix jours. Dis-leur que le transport sera prevu." Souriant, il dit, "D'içi-là, je suis sure que je peux m'arranger pour que tu ai ton permis de transplaner. La seule question sera, vas-tu utiliser une illusion pour retrouver ton ancienne apparence au début, ou les surprendre avec le nouveau Harry ?"

* * *

**(à suivre)**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Major characters and plot elements in the Harry Potter world through Year Four, and some from Year Five, belong to J.K.Rowling and are copyrighted by her. Any additional characters and plot elements are copyright 2003 by Helena Whitaker and are documented in the Author's Appendix. The Author's Appendix can be found on my website: helena.whitaker.name


End file.
